Wearable devices (such as smart watches, smart bands, and so on) are gaining importance due to their functionalities which provide additional level of convenience to a user. The user may interact with the wearable device for accessing application(s) or content through a touch input on a screen of the wearable device. However, the touch input for accessing the application(s) on a small screen of the wearable device may be cumbersome, as the user needs to provide the touch input on the small screen in order to access desired application(s).
In existing systems, additional hardware may be provided to the wearable device for accessing/controlling various features of applications in the wearable device. With the external hardware, the user can control various features of the applications, navigate among the applications, select an application from a plurality of applications, or the like. Hence, in the existing systems external hardware (for example, a crown or a bezel) is required for accessing/controlling various features of applications in the wearable device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.